Dribble Drabbles
by AllFredWeasley's
Summary: All Fred Hermione Drabbles based on songs when your iPod is on shuffle :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm editing the lyrics a little bit (just she's to he's) to keep Ron a guy and not become a girl.**

**Teenage Heartbreak~ Eleventyseven**

**_You believed in the words he spoke  
And the love he said he had  
But leaving this and starting over doesn't sound that bad  
And He won't care if it ends this way_**

Ron was shouting. Again. Today it was because Hermione hadn't finished making dinner before he came back from Auror training. She had been promoted to head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and so had been working on a new legislation to put into action for the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. Her good news however, was lost under Ron's constant complaints.

Hermione, having heard enough, stomped out of the kitchen, leaving the unfinished cooking behind her, and locked herself in her study. She cast a permanent locking charm along with a silencing charm and tried to calm down in the peace and quiet. She picked up a book, intending to lose herself in the story and relax.

She should have never listened to Mrs. Weasley. It's her fault Hermione is in this situation in the beginning. The Weasley matriarch was very persuasive, especially when her arguments were so logical. Hermione had been perfectly happy in her previous relationship. An unlikely match, definitely, but happy. Mrs. Weasley had been determined to get Ron and Hermione together since their second year and with enough arguing, Hermione left her boyfriend and went to Ron, as it was always meant to be.

Now she sees how wrong the decision was. She missed the life she left behind. How simple and easy life was but most of all, she missed smiling. _Take your life in your own hands, don't let anyone control you. You've never let them do so before, _she chastised herself. After a few more minutes of contemplating the consequences and "what if's", Hermione walked out of the room to face Ron.

The youngest Weasley boy had settled into the couch to watch the television, which Hermione had bought to keep in touch with her Muggle roots. He didn't bother to look her way when she approached. His attitude only reinforced her judgement on this decision.

"Ron, I'm leaving." Hermione didn't let her voice waver. She wanted to be clear and to the point. Even Ron couldn't misunderstand her.

"Get more milk, we're out." Ron replied, eyes still glued on the television.

"I'm not coming back. I should have never listened to your mother. I'm going back to Fred and beg of him to take me back. I've made mistakes and I can't go on without him anymore." Ron turned to her now, his face enraged. He looked terrifying. She had never seen him so angry before, especially not towards her. He seemed to lunge at her, but before he could grab her arm, Hermione twisted on the spot and disapparated.

Hermione landed in the middle of Diagon Alley, facing the bright building of the twins' joke shop. She tried to wipe the tears away from the wave of emotions that had crashed around her moments previous. Putting on a brave face, Hermione walked into the store, hoping to find Fred quickly. She scanned the floor for the tuft of bright red hair. She could see George helping a client near the back but no Fred in sight. She walked towards their back room, where they made and experimented their products. She took down the protective wards around the door. They were no problem, she was the one who put erected them in the first place when the twins opened the shop. She opened the door and stepped inside the stuffy room.

It was dark and she had trouble breathing.

"Fred?" She called out. "Are you in here?"

Suddenly a body collided with her own. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. They didn't stop when they had reached the shop again, instead taking the stairs up to Fred and George's flat. The door closed behind her and the Weasley at the end of her arm finally turned around to look at her. His expression was hard to understand. His smiled showed that he was glad to see her, however the sad, solemn look in his eyes told another story. Hermione, driven by her instincts, threw her arms around the rehead's waist, hugging him close. After a moment of hesitation, she felt his hands wrap themselves around her.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated apologies as a fresh wave of tears streamed down her face. Fred said nothing, only holding her until she finished crying. When the convulsions seemed to stop and her crying turned to dry sobs, Fred led her to the couch, sitting next to her at an angle where he could still face her.

"What happened? Where's Ron?" Fred wanted to know what could possible have happened to make Hermione break down this way. Hermione kept her head down as she replied.

"Left Ron. Couldn't do it anymore. I missed you so much." Hermione lifted her head to look at him in the eyes. "I understand if you found someone else. I couldn't expect you to wait when I left you the way I did. I'm sure she's prettier than me. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." Hermione tried to get up, only to have Fred push her back down against the couch.

"I've missed you, too, Mione." Hermione smiled at the nickname he had given her. "I was hoping you'd leave Ron and come back. Of course I've had offers and George tried to set me up more than once but I couldn't date any of those witches, however pretty they may be. None of them could equal to you. There's only you, always ever been you. I love you, Mione. I always will." Fred then kissed her. So softly she was reminded of their first kiss back at the burrow years previous.

"I love you, too, Fred. Always you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot, here's another :D**

**Song- Grow Up**

**Artist- Simple Plan**

_I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up_

Hermione opened the door. A balloon fell from the ledge and soaked her. She winced as the cold water seeped through her clothes.

"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY!," she screamed.

"Yes, love?" Fred enquired as he came bustling down the stairs.

"This is far from funny," Hermione said huffily.

"I do not see what is funny either,"

"THIS," she pointed to herself, " IS ENOUGH!"

Fred snickered. He pointed his wand at Hermione and performed a drying spell. He kissed her sweetly.

She sighed. "I really wish you could grow up."

"Grow up?" he asked. "I'm grown up I can prove it, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, Fred, you're still a kid. You don't seem to understand what it's like to be an adult."

"I was a 'kid' when you fell in love with me, no?"

"Yes."

"And you still love me today, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no problem. You fell in love with a prankster. I'll always be a kid at heart."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione went into the bathroom to take a shower and cool off.

"FRED! WHY IS MY HAIR GREEN?!"

* * *

**Ah Fred :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pen name _I don't hug trees. They hug me._ told me to update this story and I think I should, this and my other story_ The one about the hug. _Don't expect updates daily or even weekly because I'm in full blown exam time and also trying to get myself a job. So sorry! **

**Into your arms~ The Maine.**

_**There was a new girl in town,  
she had it all figured out.  
Well I'll say something rash.  
She had the most amazing ...smile.  
****I bet you didn't expect that,  
she made me change my ways.**_

George and I were frantically reshelving our products for the day. It was the day before term started there would be plenty of aspiring pranksters coming in to buy Skiving Snackboxes and Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Tofees and Trick Wands, I personally hope our product would be used against Snape, that oily haired git.

Soon the shop was filled to the brim with Hogwarts students. The noise level was incredible you'd think yourself at a Weird Sisters concert. Whizbangs we being set off accidentally, or not so accidentally and varient products were being tested on each other. I happen to be looking at the door when she came in.

She was new, she had to be for I would never forget such beauty. Her hair was a mess of tangled bushy brown hair but I couldn't help to think it gave her character. Her eyes locked into mine as she looked up. I didn't look away and she blushed profusely. Her lips formed a shy smile as she looked away and walked towards our Wonder Witch line of products. That smile, I sighed.

I kept checking on her looking from the corner of my eye. She seem to be having trouble finding what she was looking for. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around quickly.

"Sorry," we both apologized. She blushed again as I felt my ears turn pink.

"Uhm, do you need help finding something?" I asked her. I recomposed myself, playing the business man that I am. She mumbled something. "Excuse me, what as that?" I asked.

"Love potion," she said, her voice nothing over a whisper.

"Well, we have this here," I said picking up the pink vial by her right. "but I can't seem to see why a charming young lady like you might need this," I told her.

She smiled again, how I loved that smile. "Really?" she asked me.

"Absolutely," I confirmed her. I kept my eyes fixed into hers, pools the color of the purest chocolate. I was so obssessed over her eyes that I barely notice her standing on her toes, her arms snaking around my neck and her lips softly landing onto mine. The ocean of chocolate was gone as her eyes closed but I didn't mind my mind was racing to respond to her lovely kiss. She started playing with my hair as I rested my hands on her hips, caressing the small of her back. Too soon she pulled away.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Your girlfriend is going to kill me," she was talking so fast. I kissed her again, lightly, a quick chaste peck.

"No need to be sorry, I think it was a great idea for you to do that. I don't have a girlfriend, but if I take you to dinner maybe you will do me the honors?" I asked, hoping she would accept.

"Gladly," she replied. I kissed her again.

**Alright Alright, Fred was a bit OOC but I love my fluff :) Review please, if I don't get any, usually it doesn't entice me to update :(**


End file.
